


The Sneaky Work of Morgana and Guinevere

by thinkingmakesusso



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, BAMF Gwen, BAMF Morgana, Christmas, Concerned Gwaine, Day Off, Good morgana, Holiday, M/M, Stupid Arthur, Time off, Wise Gaius, treatment, wages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: Gwaine, Gwen, and Morgana learn more about how Arthur treats Merlin, and plan to fix it. Morgana and Gwen might have other motives…If your preferred language is Chinese, here's a link to the translation:http://archiveofourown.org/works/9333389Orhttp://ciela1987.lofter.com/post/1dd2d331_d888d36





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my inspirational moon beam bff TheRowdyThree.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Want to talk? My tumblr is @unhealthyamountsofhamilton

“So, Merlin, mate, what are you doing for Christmas?” Gwaine asked the warlock as they walked through the courtyard. Merlin was carrying a basket of laundry, so he shrugged awkwardly.  
“I'm not sure yet, Arthur said he'd give me a list of stuff to do in the morning.” He casually stated. Gwaine stopped in his tracks but Merlin kept walking.  
“Oh…alright, see you later, mate.”

  
“Gwen? Gwen!” Sir Gwaine ran after Guinevere, dodging servants and nobles alike, rushing down the hall. The maid heard her name and turned around.  
“Gwaine? I'm kind of busy, can it wait?” Gwaine shook his head.  
“‘Fraid not. I was just talking to Merlin.”  
“And?”  
“The princess is making him work on Christmas.” Gwen frowned.  
“I'm sorry to hear that. He must be mad.” Gwaine shook his head.  
“That's the thing, he didn't seem bothered at all. Acted like it was completely normal.” Gwen frowned again.  
“Well, most servants of the royal family don't work on Christmas, but I suppose he'll have Boxing Day off with the rest of the servants.” Gwaine calmed down when she mentioned that.  
“Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks Gwen.”

  
On Christmas Day, there was a spectacular feast in the evening, that went until the early hours of the morning. The servants were exhausted by the end of it, but they didn't mind, because they were getting the next day off, as well as a bonus and probably a gift from their masters. When Merlin arrived back at his and Gaius’ quarters, the old man was already asleep, so Merlin went upstairs and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
The next morning, Guinevere stopped by to see if Merlin wanted to go for a stroll with her. Gaius looked up when the door opened.  
“Ah! Good morning, Guinevere.”  
“Morning, Gaius. Is Merlin up yet?” Gaius nodded.  
“I would hope so, otherwise the King would not be pleased.”  
“What? He's working today?” Gaius nodded again.  
“Yes, of course, why wouldn't he be?”  
“Because he worked on Christmas!” Gaius nodded once more, as if processing what the maid had to say.  
“I see what you're saying,” he sighed, sitting down and gesturing for her to join him, “Unfortunately, the King doesn't exactly give Merlin days off. Not Sundays, not when his mother is visiting, not even Christmas. I've told him to talk to Arthur about it but he refuses, stupid boy. He says that if Arthur was going to care enough to give him days off, he'd have already done so. Besides, if he isn't working the kitchen won't provide him with meals, and the King doesn't pay him .”  
“That's…that's so sad. That's terrible.” Gaius nodded.  
“Indeed.”  
“And what do you mean he doesn't pay him?”  
“Well, when Merlin first got the job, the Steward said that Arthur would pay him directly, and he never has. Merlin won't say anything. I've told the boy that Merlin was the first servant directly under his employ and he probably doesn't know, but he refuses to listen. I do my best to provide for him, but I hate to charge people, so I just get my rations and the King grants me money when I need supplies. Merlin’s ended up taking a shift down at the tavern most nights, but I'm sure he's told you that.”  
“No…he hasn't. He hasn't told me any of this.” Gaius shook his head.  
“I'm not surprised. Never did have much of a care for his own well being, that boy. I'm sorry, Gwen, but I really must get on with my rounds now.”

  
“I'm going to kill him!”  
“Morgana…”  
“No, Gwen! How could he treat Merlin that way? He does everything for him!” Gwen shrugged.  
“From what Gaius says, I doubt he knows the extent to which he's harming Merlin.”  
“Well then, it's time we have a little chat with my brother.”

 

  
Arthur jumped up when the doors to his chambers slammed open and his sister stalked in followed by her trusty servant.  
“What the hell, Morgana? I could've been indecent!” Morgana rolled her eyes and scoffed, before marching to her brother, pulling him by the ear, and throwing him into a chair. “Ow! What the hell do you want?” She glared at him expectantly. “What?!” He exclaimed. She growled.  
“Arthur Pendragon how could you?”  
“How could I what?”  
“Be so awful to Merlin!” She yelled. Arthur sighed.  
“What did that idiot say I did now?”  
“Nothing! He didn't say anything! But you know what? He should have! You made him work on Christmas?! And you didn't even give him off on Boxing Day? You better have given him a great present!” Silence. Morgana rolled her eyes and Gwen suppressed a sigh.  
“Look, Morgana, he's my servant, I didn't think I had to ge-”  
“He's also your best friend!” Arthur scoffed.  
“He didn't get me anything!” He argued.  
“He served you all day! He serves you all day, everyday! According to Gaius, you never give him days off! He works everyday? What's wrong with you!”  
“I'm the king! I need a servant everyday!”  
“I'm not saying give everyone the same day off, you clotpole! And another thing, are you aware he gets zero pay?!”  
“Don't be stupid, Morgana! He gets pay!” Gwen shook her head.  
“I'm sorry, sire, but he doesn't. It's your job to give it to him, not the steward’s.” Arthur spluttered.  
“Well then why hasn't he said anything?! He always complains about the smallest things! He never shuts up and frankly-”  
“Oh for Christ’s sake, Arthur, he thinks you don't care!” Guinevere yelled. “He thinks you know, and don't care.” The silence in the room was defining. “I-I…I'm sorry, sire. I spoke out of turn.”  
“No, Guinevere. You didn't. You're completely correct. Why…why don't you tell me about everything. Anything I can do to fix this.”

  
              ~~~•••~~~

  
As the blinding light seeped through his window, Merlin groaned and rolled over, falling out of bed and screeching. His door creaked open and he saw worn, yet clean, leather boots stalk towards him.  
“And here I thought you couldn't be more of a girl, Merlin.” Arthur reached down and hoisted Merlin up to his feet.  
“A pleasure as usual, your majesty.” He laughed and shuffled to his cabinet to pull out his shirt and get dressed. “Have I slept in?” He looks to the window. “It's barely past sunrise! I can't be late, already!” Merlin spiraled. The King laughed.  
“Don't be such a girl’s petticoat, Merlin, I'm just here to see you as a,” he playfully punched Merlin in the shoulder, “friend.” The warlock scrunched his eyebrows.  
“What's wrong with you?” Arthur blushed and cleared his throat.  
“It's been called to my attention that I've, in the past, treated you…unfairly. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't know about the wages thing and I'm sorry for never giving you time off. If you can forgive me-” Arthur was cut off by Merlin’s lips against his. He startled at first but eventually reciprocated the kiss. Merlin gently bit his lower lip and Arthur groaned softly.

  
“You think they'll come up for air anytime soon?” Morgana whispered at Merlin's door and Guinevere giggled.  
“I suppose they'll have to. Come on, our work here is done.” 


End file.
